kidnationfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Reference Page
Abel Abel is a lovable dunce whose favorite activity is sleeping, and often wanders off to sleep somewhere whenever something important starts to happen. His hair and eye(s) are a similar shade of deep blue, and he wears a stylized eyepatch. In KH canon he was one of Nero's guardians. Ami Ami Ishida is a rather shy and timid girl. She doesn't speak out very often and remains as polite and pleasant as she can in any situation. Her hair and eyes are both a dark, rich brown color. She and Kaji Kusanagi are an item, and she seems to be one of the only ones who can keep him in line. Ami is loyal to her friends and just likes to have fun with them -- She, Saki and Xirena are somewhat of a dynamic trio of waifu-ness. Ashe Ashe is a young woman mature beyond her years. She was the princess of Radiant Garden in KH canon, effectively dethroned when the world was thrown into darkness -- but remained the leader of the small group of survivors. She and Raine are childhood friends (besties!) in all canon and fanon, and Ashe struggles to keep her pal in line. Her blonde hair bounces around her shoulders and her eyes are light brown in color. Axel Axel would like to have you think he's totally cool and has everything figured out, but he has a painful awkward/loser streak tattooed on his soul. Despite his public disposition, Axel hides a tumultuous truth within KH canon, and is possibly the most effective at his job out of all the Organization members. In fanon his beta lifestyle is usually played up a lot. He has red spiky hair and green eyes. Blaine Blaine has several names it seems, her full given name being "Dianna Blaine Spencer" but prefers and goes by her middle name. She has also had two codenames: Diamondback and Zero. Blaine is a weird super soldier cloned from the bestest soldier ever. The genetic engineering that she underwent as a test tube baby left her a sickly child until age six, when she stabilized. In fanon she's a weirdo kid with soldier genes who gravitates towards the troublemakers: Kaji and Raine. Boss Boss is what her title implies -- a leader, and a stern one at that. In non-KH stuff she is usually the mother of Nero and Riku (also known as Alexander in some cases), but isn't exactly nurturing. She's known to sleep around without caring about the men she ensnares in her charismatic advances. Boss is an absentee parent and lets the parenting duties fall onto Riku/Alexander. Bridget Bridget is the saddest creature in the world -- misfortune and lameness literally follow her and infect her like a disease. She's glum, aging and yearning for her long lost youth as she watches herself grow older and older each day. Bridget is in her 40s, and her previous lifestyle choices (cigarettes) lead to her developing a less than flattering appearance. Yellow stained teeth, dull skin and a hacking cough -- her hair is black (possibly dyed to cover grays) and her eyes are blue. Brutniy Brutniy is the (future) daughter of Xirena and Axel. She currently only exists in non-KH RP works and plans to add her into RP canon have not been set. Brutniy is a big ass weeaboo, often using Japanese terms interspersed in her regular English speaking and almost ALWAYS uses honorifics. She has a lot of passion, just like her parents. She also inherited Xirena's good natured heart and is able to keep a level head when dealing with difficult people (such as her brother). Brutniy got her hair color from her dad and eye color from her mom -- both red. Damian Dante Demyx Dino Drake Fulk Fuujin Hikari Jake Kaji Kenta Kori Larxene Li Ling Luxord Natsu Nero Raijin Rex Riku Rose Ryu Saix Scarlet Sunny Sunny is Xirena's pet pig, her full name being Sunshine StarFlower. This pig is blue, somewhat glittery, and has a pink flower pattern on her back. Most of the time it seems like Sunny is far smarter than her mother.... Tama Terra Thorn Toshiki Vexen Xehanort Xemnas Xigbar Xirena Zexion Zira (Znort) Zira/Znort is a big ole cunt. Raine Raine is one of the worst people you'll ever meet. The girl is loud, brash, obnoxious, dumb, bossy... and so many other things that would take a long time to list. She feels things and acts on them to the extreme, once going so far as to throw herself down a flight of stairs to get attention. However, it is the same on the good end of the spectrum: she's fiercely loyal and will never give up, even in the face of hopeless adversity. Raine has purple hair and red eyes, with tanned skin sometimes when we feel like it.